What Happened?
by Meghan Kelsey
Summary: Ron likes Hermione, but she's already in love with someone else. Kind of sad, short little ficlet
1. What Happened?

DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own the characters! If I did, I don't think I'd be posting here...  
  
A/N: This is in Ron's POV, and it will be a short, fluffy story. Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 1: I was walking downstairs, almost to the common room. I was going to ask my only true love, Hermione, to the Farewell dance. She didn't know I loved her. Come to think of it, she had been avoiding me for the past week. It was really dark in the common room. I paused, hearing voices. "I love you, and I want you to be with me forever. I know your answer, but it sounds better when you say it, so...will you go to the dance with me?" I immediately recognized that voice. It was Harry. But whom was he talking to? I heard the other voice, but still couldn't place who it was.  
  
"Oh Harry. Yes I will!"  
  
"Good. I wouldn't want my only love, Hermione-" My heart stopped. I didn't hear the rest. I didn't bother moving for a couple of seconds. Then I trudged up to the dorm. When I went to bed, I waited for about two hours before I heard Harry get in his bed. I closed my eyes, not knowing what I was in for...  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
When I opened my eyes, everything immediately started feeling as if it were going in slow motion. The day seemed as long as a century. I'd go to my classes, and come out not knowing anything they had said. I got on to Harry and Hermione, and was currently not speaking to them. The day was finally upon me. I didn't bother getting up when I felt someone calling me. I didn't even open my eyes. I knew who it was. Harry and Hermione had been trying to get me to come to the dance anyways, saying that I should go because it's my last year. I don't care. I'll be a table ornament if I go. Watching everyone else dance with their dates. "RON!" I finally opened my eyes. Harry was standing over me, a desperate look on his face. " Will you please, please, come with us to the farewell dance?" A lifetime of rage was about to burst through. But that came out last week, there was nothing left to shout about. I looked up at him coldly. He put on a pitiful face, and asked again, "please?"  
  
I just turned over on my side and ignored him. I told him to go away, and he did. Then, as if someone pushed him, he was back. He brought Hermione. The nerve! But, because Hermione was here, I put on a straight face, and looked up. My heart melted. "Please?" I just nodded. Then they pulled me out of bed and had Harry help me get ready.  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
As I thought, I was sitting down, drinking butterbeer most of the time spent at the dance. Except for one of the last few songs. Hermione looked at Harry and then walked over to me. "Would you like to dance?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, why not." I tried to contain my composure, and not sweep her up and kiss her, but it was hard. Remember, she's Harry's girl, I kept saying. Those four minutes were the best moments of my life. I felt like I was soaring, but it went by all to fast. I wanted to rewind and freeze right when I had her in my arms. When I went back to sit down, I tried to act like dancing with her was no big deal, but it was hard. I watched Harry and Hermione dance to the last song, and when it was over; I saw Harry bent down on one knee. I didn't wait to see the rest; I knew it was too good to be true. But they still invited me to the wedding. 


	2. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter! Stop accusing me of things! *runs away*  
  
A/N: Well, here's the epilogue!!!  
  
The Day Of The Wedding~  
  
I was running really late, because I was trying to look my best for Hermione. Who knows, she could still change her mind. I decided to apparate there, but something went wrong. I apparated right in front of Hermione. She looked better than I had ever seen her, brown hair hanging down her back, and her eyes alight. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I did. I put my hands on her shoulders and kissed her. For a long time, too. When I finally pulled away, looking at those brown eyes, opened wide, I ran out. I didn't apparate until I was far, far away. I'm amazed that they still kept in touch with me. I found a letter from them with my owl a couple of years later...  
  
((Skipping some time...))  
  
I took the letter, and a picture fell out onto my lap. It had writing on the back:  
  
It's a girl!  
  
Emma Kelsey Potter  
  
Brown hair, Green eyes  
  
9 pounds, 4 ounces  
  
We sure love her!  
  
I put the picture on the counter. My life just kind of flew by me, getting worse and worse.  
  
Isn't it funny, how life seems to just pass you by...What Happened?  
  
~Fin 


End file.
